Anden's Dilemmas
by bookshelfgirl
Summary: This is a story about all the troubles Anden faces before becoming king and during the war. Nothing really like the books, just same characters and setting. Lots of drama will be added with him and June, also action as well. But I've added a new lover for him: Iris Evvaleir. Lots of Excitement!


PrinceAnden, the soon-to-be ruler was standing behind a two way mirror, very skeptical and alert while watching the interrogation of a spy. But as all spies were, the young girl with hot pink dyed hair-not the best choice if one wanted to fit in-she was keeping her mouth shut. The only occasion when she would open her mouth was when she spat blood onto the milk white tile floor.

Prime interrogator, Miss Iris Evvaleir, was standing with her back against the wall, exasperated. And although she was the head of her class and the youngest in her field, she was out of ideas to get the spy's mouth open.

Through the intercom Prince Henri could hear their conversation, and although the spy's back was turned to him, he could see the frustration etched upon Miss Iris' face.

"Your looks may have gotten you out of many a predicament, but your luck's run out."

The acclaimed spy, who has only been described as one with flaming pink hair, had been the master mind of several heists, cyber-hacks, raids, and perfectly orchestrated uprisings, all the while keeping her cover up until now. She was a beautiful woman with a desirable figure, but still nonetheless lethal.

Never had the army, task force, or any high authority captured such a critical criminal.

"If I answer your questions, it will only heighten the time of my execution and the failure of my soldiers."

Her accent made her words sound slurred, or maybe it was just the blood collecting in her mouth.

She was surly, and her hands clenched and unclenched themselves.

"You will not be executed. You are our prisoner of war. What use would you be dead?"

The spy's body shakes with silent laughter, amused, clearly at the thought of being a prisoner.

"A prisoner of war? You have not abided to the agreements of the world, all for the exception of a few small countries. The Conduct of Prisoners of War has not been acknowledged in the time of me being here. Should I remind you that beating and torturing is not allowed, and would be seen as an act of insubordination against the Conduct and its countries?"

Now the Prince of course, would agree with this himself, it was an unjust act. But then, he was just the Prince. Not the King, and he didn't order important interrogations or special tortures.

"And do your generals not do the same in your country?"

Silence followed.

"See, you cannot answer me. Your country is known for its unsavory acts. You are known for death. And your country is known as a coward in history that never won."

Here the master of espionage, the master of keeping her cover and cool, writhes in her chained seat, making as much movement and chaos as she can by screaming and almost flipping herself and the chair backwards.

"My country knows when to fight when there is a threat to us and others! Your 'government' and your monarch are the ones who will bring you down. We are just here to speed up the process!"

Prince Anden had had enough. It was true that their nation had been torn over government issues and decisions made by the King Ruler. But Henri was not his father, and at times, he didn't even feel like a prince.

Walking into the room, his guards tried to stop him, but with the door three feet away, Henri made it in with little struggle. His guards that followed him everywhere were two steps behind him, and as Henri stormed in, he felt even more angry.

"Prince Anden, is it? A pleasure, though I'm sure you're only here to look manly and in control in front of your guards. No doubt there's a camera in here filming this for all the high officials."

Simultaneously all the guards lift their guns and point at the spy. Henri holds his hand up, stopping them from doing anything.

There was a camera, and officials would look over it later, but Prince Anden was not here to look manly. He was here to defend his country, which he supposed could be manly, but that wasn't the point he was trying to make."

"Your family and country has always been corrupt. Arrogant, and thick headed men rule a nation. Never did pan out in history. Look at Queen Elizabeth, she did much better than her father King Henri."

"I agree with you somewhat, I do believe Queen Elizabeth did better than her father, I do believe not only us, but every nation is a little corrupt in some areas. My father has been sick his whole life, and run the country in ways where I wish I could stop him and rule it myself. But we are not cowards, and you are a women deserving of much worse than what we will do to you."

Convulsing in her seat and shrieking as if she were a maniac, the spy spits and vomits out blood, her eyes pop out and veins bulge on her neck.

Reaching into his coat pocket, Prince Anden pulls out a knife and twirls it once quickly before letting it fly into the woman's throat. Her face lights up in laughter, like she expected it to happen and wanted the event to get on with.

So she died with a knife and gurgled chuckles lodged in her throat. At least it was a quicker way for her execution. Anden wasn't planning on waiting an hour for a syringe full of poison to kill her off.

"Whatever happened to 'prisoner of war'?" Asked a supervisor over the intercom.

"She was never a prisoner. She was a rat."

At that, Anden walks out of the room, his group of guards following behind him.

And as for Miss Iris, she would have to keep an eye out for the Prince. Guards were great and all, but the reason her birth name was Iris, was the same reason she would be the only one able to see through the spies, liars and assassins that planned to kill Prince Anden.


End file.
